fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi (SSB6)
This article is for Luigi's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearances of the character please see Luigi. Thank You! Luigi (ルイージ, Ruīji) is a veteran fighter in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. Unlike his appearances in previous games in the Super Smash Bros series, Luigi has gained a completely new set of special moves that are based off of Luigi's Mansion, and the Mario & Luigi games with the exception of his Super Jump Punch which remains in tact. All of his old special moves however, are now used by Dr. Luigi. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however many of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack- Luigi does a combo that involves punching twice and hitting with his behind. *Dash Attack - Luigi begins to rapidly swing his arms towards the opponent, then launching them away. *Forward tilt - Luigi preforms a spinning kick. *Up tilt - Luigi swipes over his head with his fist. *Down tilt - Luigi crouches, turns around, and kicks his heel out behind him. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Luigi bends his elbow and thrusts his arm out with an open hand stab. *Up smash - Luigi preforms a hard-hitting headbutt. *Down smash - Luigi swings along the floor and does devastating kicks to both sides. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Luigi does a powerful sex kick. *Forward aerial - Luigi brings his hand up and brings it down with a karate chop. *Back aerial - Luigi turns around and does a powerful dropkick. *Up aerial - Luigi preforms a somersault and kicks backward. *Down aerial - Luigi kicks his feet below him dealing a power strike. Grabs and throws *Forward throw - Luigi spins his opponent around once and tosses the opponent forward. *Back throw - A powerful throw that has Luigi spinning the opponent several times and throwing the opponent in the opposite direction grabbed. *Up throw - Luigi throws his opponent high into the air with both hands. *Down throw - Luigi shoves his opponent under him and sits on them. Special Moves *Neutral special - Iceball: Luigi fires a slow-moving iceball that freezes enemies at higher percents. *Side special - Jet Board Bash: Luigi summons a skateboard, and charges at his opponents with a fiery hammer attack. *Up special - Super Jump Punch: *Down special - Polterpup Launch: Luigi pulls out the Poltergust 5000, and launches Polterpup out to run around and attack opponents. Final Smash *Poltergust 5000 - The Poltergust 5000 from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon suddenly appears on Luigi's back. He then proceeds to suck up nearby opponents. Then, he will shoot them out and potentially K.O. them. Taunts *Initiates a variety of poses. In order: he faces the screen with one hand on his waist, the other giving the V sign; he turns to the right slightly, pointing his hands that direction, and what's new in this installment is the look of terror on his face while in this pose. Then, he places his right hand just below his nose, as seen in his artwork for Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Then he turns away from the screen, crouching, as if he's sad, just like his Bogey animation in Mario Golf and finally, he faces the screen once more, with both hands on his face, giving a frightened look from the cover of Luigi's Mansion. *Luigi has his arms straight down and his body fully erect. The pose causes Luigi to gently fall forward and briefly balance on his belly. He says "pow pow". It is based off of one of his victory poses from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *He bashfully kicks the ground like in Mario Party 2 and sighs deeply. If it contacts with an opponent, Luigi can perform a powerful meteor smash. On-Screen Appearances *Luigi jumps out of a Green Warp Pipe, and shouts out, "Let's a Go!" *Luigi glides in on a Standard Kart from Mario Kart 8 and shouts out, "Let's a Go!" Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters